The Memories
by tigerlily828
Summary: Harry glimpsed part of one of Snape's worst memories. Ever wonder what the rest of them were? Severus reviews some of them to prepare to meet a former classmate.


A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter related etc. It all belongs to Jo.

Please Please Please Review! Any feedback at all is good.

It was the sort of day most people would deem bad weather; the sky was overcast, and steady drizzle had prevailed throughout the chilly Friday afternoon. To Severus Snape, however, days this perfect were far and few between. These were the sort of days when a person could be left alone with their thoughts, undisturbed by overly cheerful colleagues or whining students.

Undisturbed by whining students, that is, as soon as classes were over. This was Severus' last class of the day, and his favorite, if you considered his general civil attitude towards them favored . It was a N.E.W.T. level potions class, consisting almost entirely of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, with (thankfully) only one Gryffindor and three Hufflepuffs. Essentially, all he had to do was walk among the quietly simmering cauldrons and comment on certain students' work. Most of the time, Severus had trouble finding errors with the work from this class. At times he could even pretend some of them were fairly potion makers.

Today, however, the class seemed to stretch on forever, and the potions master grew impatient. He had heard news of an old classmate of his was coming back to Hogwarts. Not that he should be surprised. His schoolmates were showing up more and more often lately. Just two years ago, Lupin had showed his filthy hide, and Black was soon to follow. Severus' lip curled at the thought. Bloody Gryffindors. Maybe not all of them, he amended, but most of them.

This particular Gryffindor was the singular exception to his general mindset on the lot of them. At least her return wouldn't be nearly as painful as the others'. Severus returned his attention to the cauldron in front of him, a nervous looking seventh year Ravenclaw standing beside it.

Upon closer inspection, the truth potion the boy was attempting to brew was a shade off. The boy, McClone, nervously ran his hand through his hair as he watched his professor inspect his work.

A spasm of inborn dislike was awakened at this gesture, executed just like Potter had, and for that, Severus applied several scathing comments on the boy's work. Fortunately for McClone, the bell rang shortly, sparing him any further docking of points that would have occurred later that evening as Snape graded his potion.

Severus found himself immensely grateful that the strenuous task of teaching was over, leaving him with several hours of free time before dinner. He had deemed this time absolutely necessary, as he planned to use his pensieve – he needed to determine how to react to the return of the former Gryffindor.

Just as he was about to sweep out of the classroom, he heard a timid voice beseech him. Sighing irritably, he whirled to address his assailant. She was a small, mousy Hufflepuff, who produced fair work- for a Hufflepuff.

"Professor?" she inquired. He snapped back to attention.

"Yes, Brassington?" he answered with the long suffering tone of a patient, overworked teacher.

"I…I forgot to hand in my essay," she fumbled through her bag, producing a three foot essay in miniscule handwriting. Severus frowned sternly throughout this procedure, and snatched the proffered essay, adding it to his pile.

"Be sure this does not become a habit, Miss Brassington."

"Yes, sir," squeaked Brassington, and she scurried out the door, seemingly anxious to catch up to her classmates.

Severus watched her go, then turned and darted in a very undignified way to his rooms, hoping he would not be seen. He needn't have worried. Most of the students were in their common rooms, and those that weren't already there were on their way. The staff, as was usual, had most assuredly retired to the staff lounge, where they were undoubtedly drinking hot coffee and relating the day's events to one another in front of the warmth of a crackling fire. This of course, left himself with a rare chance for several hours to be spent entirely on his own.

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was inside his chambers. Kicking off his shoes, he headed over to the small table that held his pensieve. He picked it up, took it to the couch with him, and as he settled in, stirred its contents idly, searching for a memory with her in it. After several minutes of fruitless search, he became impatient and prodded the thoughts harder than normal. Instantaneously, a memory including her surfaced and he found himself looking into a miniature version of the Great Hall on a fateful November evening. He touched it gently, feeling himself being sucked away, to lighter times.

It was an overcast, wet day, with rain pelting against the windows of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Inside, candle light warmed the atmosphere, and students and staff alike chatted amiably amongst themselves, all of them excited at the prospect of a Hogsmeade weekend before them- weather cooperating or not. Severus found his younger self slouching moodily at the end of the Slytherin table, his temple rested on his fist. Around him sat all his school acquaintances, talking in low but cheerful undertones amongst themselves, for even they could not resist the Holiday spirit that was catching everywhere. Severus noted his younger self didn't seem to be giving them a knut's worth of attention, he continuously shot venomous glances towards James Potter and Sirius Black at the Gryffindor table.

At the said table, almost everyone seemed to have caught Potter and Black's high spirits, and they were all laughing or smiling at some joke Potter had just made. Even Evans couldn't help smiling a little. Only the dark haired girl next to Evans was frowning as she studied an envelope apparently addressed to her. She whispered something in Lily's ear, looking worried. Evans nodded and smiled, waving to Jen as she got up and slipped out of the hall.

"Snape, were you listening to anything we've just said?" snarled Rosier. The pallid boy jumped upon being addressed, but recovered admirably if Severus did say so himself.

"I was, but seeing as it was rubbish, I must have drifted off," sneered sixteen year old Snape. The others uncomfortably returned their attention to their food. Rosier's face slowly went from its normal shade, to pink, to red, and then to a nasty puce. Severus smirked, but it didn't entirely conceal the worried glance at Rosier's fists as they curled up.

"I'm leaving, I have better things to do," he announced, and swept from the Great Hall, following McKinnon's echoing footsteps.

Shortly, he caught sight of her, leaning against a wall on the second floor, and rubbing her temple. He took a few tentative steps towards her.

"McKinnon?" he asked in a low voice. She sank down against the wall in what appeared to be exasperation.

"What Severus?" she demanded, still massaging her forehead. "Come to deliver a few insults on my appearance? Or better yet, my blood?

"You didn't look well, I came to ensure you didn't get lost," he sneered defensively, "Of course, I shouldn't have been concerned, you appear to be quite alright." She gave a hollow laugh at this, and slumped down even further. He sank down against the wall next to her.

"What's so funny?"

"For once Snape, you're very, very wrong," she looked up at him, and he noted there were tears pooled in her eyes. She turned her attention to what appeared to be the end of the corridor. "I just got a letter. About Marlene."

Her shoulders shook violently, and a tear trickled down her cheek, but she refused to sob out loud. He wondered why he was here, listening to some girl choke out a story about her stupid sister who got in the Dark Lord's way.

"It says she was jumped by five or six young Death Eaters, her partner couldn't get there in time to save her; he had three to deal with himself." She continued staring at the far end of the corridor. "I get the feeling I would be acquainted with those Death Eaters." Another tear slipped off her cheek and fell to the floor.

Severus felt his mouth go dry. "If you think I would do that you are sadly mistaken." He hissed. Even to his own ears, it sounded unconvincing.

She turned to glare at him. "So, you're a Death Eater who doesn't kill, you don't know any Death Eaters that do kill, and you expect me to believe you?" Her gaze was unrelenting, Severus felt she could see everything he had done this year, all those people…

She snatched his left forearm and shoved his sleeve back. He flinched, and tried to writhe away, but her grip was like iron.

"IF that were true, why is this mark a skull? Why is it burned into your arm? YOU agreed to follow him! It's because of people like YOU that she's dead!"

He looked away. "I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, you aren't well."

She shoved his arm away.

" You're not taking me anywhere." She attempted to get up, and failed. He reached out to steady her, but froze at the sound of a voice behind him.

"Don't touch her." Ordered Black. It was Sirius of course, always butting in where he wasn't needed. His wand was out, pointed at Severus' back, his eyes narrowed in intense fury.

"She your half blood girlfriend for this week Black? I'm sure your mother is just thrilled..." Severus was pleased for a moment to note the anger that currently resided on Black's face, threatening to break loose.

"You leave her out of this, Snivellus. Just because you've been mooning over her since first year doesn't mean.."

"Shut it, both of you! I'm still here!" Jen was on her feet, rocking unsteadily. Some of her hair had escaped from her ponytail and was hanging in her face, but this didn't seem to affect her vision as her wand was out and pointed directly at Severus.

"You helped them do it Severus. You helped them kill her" Her voice dripped with hatred. "And you Sirius, are a hypocrite. I don't …." She trailed off, and without warning, crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Severus remembered her headache, it must have been the stress and the headache causing her sudden lapse into unconsciousness. He crouched beside her, and reached for her wrist to check for a pulse.

"What do you think you're doing, Black?" snapped Severus. "She just fainted. She needs medical attention!"

"She doesn't need your help, Snivelly, and if you lay one greasy hand on her, I swear I'll hex you into next year." Black's tone was fatally soft, and he jabbed his wand further into Severus' back. "Leave. Now."

Severus growled softly. He couldn't think of a solution to this, there wasn't a way he could reach his wand fast enough without Black's notice. Blast pockets that were so deep. If he had shallow pockets, his wand would be within easy reach. Nothing to do except obey Black, which wasn't going to happen. Unless he could talk his way out. Maybe…

"You'll have to curse me, blood traitor, and when Filch finds me, I'll be sure to tell him all about my antagonist." Young Severus couldn't help but let a triumphant smirk lift the corners of his narrow mouth. Elder Severus shook his head in embarrassment. Black just grinned wickedly and murmured,

"Have it your way, Snivelly. Petrificus Totalus!" and then added, "Mobilicorpus!" as he scooped Jen carefully into his arms, still holding his wand in one hand.

Madam Pomfery fussed and clucked over Jen and Sirius once they arrived at the Hospital Wing doors. She immediately ushered Sirius in, insisting he lay Ms. McKinnon on the nearest unoccupied bed. Severus lost sight of Black and Jen due to his position in the hallway, where Black had left him.

Severus squirmed for several seconds, fumbling as the hex gradually wore off. After about two minutes, he was able to move to the door. Black was easing her onto the bed as though she was made of glass when her eyelids fluttered open, and a look of terror crossed her face.

"He killed her. My sister._ He killed her!"_

Cliffhanger! More chapters soon to come!


End file.
